cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Harnage
|birth_place = Blackpool, England|resides = Blackpool, England|names = Blake Harnage|height = 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m)|weight = 285 lb (129 kg)|billed = Blackpool, England|trainer =Andre Harnage |debut = September 19, 2015|image = Mm.png|caption = Blake Harnage in July 2019}}Blake Harnage (born July 19, 1984) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently signed to True-1 Pro and Supremacy World Wrestling where he performs under his real name. Early Life: Harnage was born July 19, 1984 in Blackpool, England. Blake was trained at The Iron Steed's Training Facility at a young age by his Father. Harnage spent quite a few years learning the rugged style of British wrestling due to his father rough and dangerous style. Professional Wrestling Career: Independent Circuit: (2015 – Present) Harnage has appeared in a few small Independent Wrestling promotions before he started his official professional wrestling debut on September 19, 2015. Fight Night Annihilation – Night 1: Heraldry On June 8, 2019. Harnage took on Heraldry in a HOSS match it would end a double-count out as they would continue fighting back and forth on the way up the ramp and to the backstage arena. Black Dragon Gate Dojo: (2015 – 2016) BDG Dojo: Spar Exhibition #5: Harnage would make his professional wrestling debut on September 19, 2015, in a match against Christopher T. Rosa in which Harnage was victorious. BDG Dojo: Episode 7: Harnage would form an Alliance with King DRS being his bodyguard, by the orders of King DRS he would destroy Stupindous and Josh Texieria both leaving them in the ring in a complete mess. BDG Dojo: Episode 8: Harnage would be put into a match with Dippy Swell by management, where Harnage would annihilate Dippy Swell and once again continue his undefeated streak. BDG Relapse PPV: Harnage would once again not be seen until Relapse. King DRS and Stupindous would fight for the Inheritance Championship on the line, they would go back and forth until the light went out during the match and Harnage's theme began to play as he would make his way through the crowd. Stupindous would jump over the rope hitting Harnage in the process to keep him down only for King DRS to blindside Stupindous and throw him back into the ring to finish him off with a King's Landing to win the match and retain his Inheritance Title. BDG Dojo: Episode 9: King DRS would put up and open challenge for his Inheritance Championship against Rev Caliber in which he was going to face him until King DRS changed his mind and made Harnage take his place. The match would go evenly paced with both guys going back and forth until Harnage hit Rev so hard in the jaw he began to bleed and knocked him out leaving him unconscious. Harnage would throw Rev outside ring leaving him to be counted out. On The Nightmare Before Extinguish PPV: Harnage would come out to the ring with King DRS for a special announcement. Harnage would be put into a match with Chris Andrews where they fought back and forth until Andrews put Harnage's head on the corner of the apron post and booted his head into the steel pole leaving Harnage on the ground unconscious ending in a Knockout. It would be the last time Harnage was seen. BDG Dojo: Episode 13: There would a huge announcement that took place about the future of Black Dragon Gate Dojo. The press was informed that Mr. Price was now a majority owner of BDG and had released most of the talent in the process. Signaling the end oh Harnage's contract. Outstanding Wrestling Alliance (2015 – 2016) OWA Kick-Off PPV: Harnage would make his debut for OWA on ??, 2015 at what would be there first PPV. It would be a 6 man elimination chamber to crown the very first-ever International Champion. Harnage would go on to win the title and become OWA's first-ever International Champion. OWA Blood Sport PPV: Harnage would have to defend his International Title against Noah Raiden and Joey Sparrow in a triple threat. Harnage would destroy both his competitors and retain his championship. OWA Episode 1: Harnage would go one on one against Joey Sarran putting his International Championship on the line in what was called an extreme rules match, they would go back and forth until Harnage got the upper hand and would destroy Sarran in the process and retained his International Title. OWA Episode 2: Harnage would take on a new competitor by the name of Freddy Orion. It would be Orion's official debut for OWA, but once again Harnage would destroy his opponent, stating that no one is worthy of being in the same ring as him. OWA Episode 3: Harnage would be placed into a handicap match against the Croft Brothers, they would stand no chance against Harnage. He would exit the ring and grab a chair from under the apron and would get back into the ring. Harnage would start swinging the chair at once of the Croft Brothers until Brent Lee would come out to make the save. Lee would have a face-off with Harnage. Lee would blindside Harnage with a hard right clothes-lining him over the rope with Harnage looking back at him pissed. Harnage would not be seen for a few, he would call the OWA Management telling them that he would be vacating his International Title. OWA ReGenesis PPV: Harnage would be placed into a tournament to crown a new OWA World Champion due to Donny Octave quitting the company. Harnage's first match he would go up against Brother Soul, he didn't look too pleased about it. Harnage would quickly squash him winning the match. Later on, during the night he would go up against his next opponent Slither and once again Harnage would show what he was capable of and would once again become victorious. Harnage would be seen backstage getting interviewed, he would be asked if he would watch his other competitors and simply responded with No and ended the segment. Harnage's final opponent would be against Will Barnett to crown the OWA World Champion, the two would go back and forth in what was a heavy-hitting fight until Harnage got the upper hand and hit him with his finisher pinning him for the 3 count and became the OWA World Champion. OWA Episode 5: Harnage would now be accompanied by his manager by the name of Craig Gayleen, he would be placed into a match with Reg. Once again Reg was no match for Harnage's brute strength. Harnage would win the match but would continue punching Reg in the head until he made him bleed. Reg's tag team partner Barnett would try and come down to the ring to save him until Punt Dooley came out from the crow and took Barnett out in the process, but before Harnage could finish Reg off he would be blindsided by Alex Silva hitting Harnage with a cutter and leaving him unconscious in the ring. OWA Summer Crash PPV: Harnage would have his World Championship put on the line against Silva, it would be a hard-hitting match with both men going back and forth with the extent of both getting out the ring and grabbing a char each, they would both get back in the ring and start swinging at one another. Harnage managed to hit Silva in the head with him falling to the ground Harnage would pick him back up and hit him with his finisher and pinned him for the 3 successfully retaining his World Title. Donny Octave would return after the match ended and would him an exhausted Harnage in the head twice leaving him motionless in the ring. It would be the last time Harnage was seen. Sadly on the same night of Summer Crash, the company closed it's doors due to them going bankrupt. Thus leaving Harnage the final champion of OWA. Fame Wrestling: (2019 – 2019) Fame Episode 1: Harnage would make an appearance for Fame Wrestling on January 19, 2019, in a backstage segment. Ryan Swift was meant to have a match with Danny Black, but didn't appear on stage. Swift would look up at the titan-tron and see Black laying unconscious on the locker room floor, he would make his way to backstage and into the locker room, where he would see Aniyah Vadoll sitting on the ground laughing. Swift would turn back around and shut the locker room door. He would walk away until Harnage showed up and attacked Swift with punches knocking him out in the process. Fame Episode 2: He would make his official in-ring debut on Shine: Inauguration Of Authority in a match with Ryan Swift in which Harnage dominated the match and was victorious. It would be the last time Harnage was seen in Fame. On June 1st Blake Harnage would be released from Fame Wrestling due to time zone differences. They would wish Harnage the best in his future endeavors. True-1 Pro: (2019 – Present) Harnage would sign a contract with True-1 Pro. Supremacy World Wrestling (2019-Present) Harnage would be announced to go one on one with Xavier Shogun Jr at Supremacy World Wrestling’s first PPV On The Verge. Personal Life: Harnage has a full sleeve tattoo of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse which merges into his Chest Piece. He also has the four horsemen heads on his upper back which is spaced out individually, and his final tattoo is the Apocalypse Symbol with the Executioner head incorporated into it just under his neck. In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** Horseman's Clutch '''(Rear Naked Choke) - (2019 - Present) ** '''Horseman's Judgement (Multiple Powerbombs) - (2019 - Present) * Signature Moves: ** Shades of War (Bicycle Kick) - (2015 - Present); used as a signature move thereafter. ** Running Jumping Knee Drop - (2015 - Present) * Managers: ** Andre Harnage * Nicknames: ** "The Horseman" ** "The Anti-Machine" ** "The Dark Horse / Steed" ** "The Executioner of Blackpool" ** "The Horseman of the Apocalypse" * Entrance Themes: ** "Lords of Salem Remix" '''by '''Rob Zombie - (2019 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments: *Info here. External Links: https://twitter.com/BlakeHarnage__